


You Really Got Me Going

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, The Flesh Curtains, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick, member of The Flesh Curtains, spots you singing his song at a small karaoke bar. He makes his bodyguard take you to the back.





	You Really Got Me Going

Rick Sanchez wasn’t known to be that kind of celebrity to randomly show up at public places in total secret. In fact, he did it so rarely that he knew getting recognised would be a living nightmare. Still, after a gig, he found himself craving to go out to a small bar instead of those big after parties at some rich know-it-all’s house, a man or woman who had the contacts to invite other famous people. The people at such events were all so fake, nothing was real and nothing could be compared to the sleaziness of a bar with average people as well as the smell of stale cigarettes and sticky, fruity booze or beer.

Rick found himself a table in the middle of a karaoke bar and got his bodyguard to buy him a beer. Sitting too far in the back was too obvious and sitting in the front was practically asking for people to find out who he was, and the thought made him push up his sunglasses with his index finger. He chose a table in the middle, placed just right so he could blend in with the crowd as person after person went on stage to humiliate themselves.

As the night went on, a few beers later, Rick had to endure several awful voices and poor song-choices and by two in the morning, when everyone were absolutely plastered, his ears might as well had been bleeding. At one point, Rick even thought about going up there and feed his ego by choosing his own song to sing. He wanted to show them how it was done, even tell them how disappointed he was in them all and their so-called talent. Additionally, he just could not bear the thought of hearing Take On Me sung by an amateur just one more time.

Just as Rick put his hand on his table to push himself up from his chair, a new person walked on stage. The crowd cheered, a few men whistled and yelled something vulgar, and they smiled awkwardly, clearly a little nervous by what they were about to do and the greeting they had gotten.

Rick squinted, trying to get a better look at them before his mouth turned into a pleased smirk. They had been at the gig, there was no doubt, because they were wearing nothing but FC-merchandise, head to toe. A t-shirt with his face on it, a necklace with their name and a sweater with their group picture was tied around her waist. They were even more intriguing as they chose _his_ song, one he had written himself without the rest of the band. It was what other artists would call ‘their baby’ and to Rick’s surprise, they did an amazing job which he realised was a huge turn on.

It was a bit strange to admit because he was used to browsing YouTube for people doing somewhat decent covers of his songs but this, this person had something to them, because they did not try to turn the music into something it was not.

Someone was getting a surprise, no doubt about it. Rick signalled his bodyguard as they left the stage.   

* * *

When the last note of the song was over, you quickly scurried off the stage. You had just done this; sang in front of people and enjoyed it. It wasn’t bad that people had cheered on you, let you know that you were awesome at it but now that it was over, you felt both slightly embarrassed, overwhelmed and happy.

A few men tried to get your attention as you walked through the crowd and to your surprise, a man got your attention by pulling you aside. You thought the worst for a moment but only until you saw the earpiece in his left ear; he wasn’t a creep, he was at work right now.

“Who are you? You’re not some headhunter, I mean, I know I did well but c’mon?” You felt nervous as you were taken to a room in the back and you thought a sarcastic comment would hide it, “What are we doing here?”

“Rick will be here in a minute,” the man said, unfazed by your attitude.

“Rick?” Your heart skipped a beat, surely it could not be _that Rick_ , “What Rick?”   

“Y-you did quite well out there, sweetheart,” the voice made you freeze. You turned to see Rick Sanchez, in person, wearing his usual choker, leather vest and tight jeans, “Tell me, what’s your name?”

You managed to stammer out your name as he walked closer and in response, you looked everywhere but at him. He seemed not to like that but you also guessed he was used to overwhelmed fans, causing you to swallow and pull yourself together.

“Leave us,” he said, the silent man that had dragged you in here simply nodding before exiting the room, “Now, where w-were we?”

You had had many dreams and thoughts about how your first encounter with Rick Sanchez would be but this was nothing like it. He was so delicious but so intimidating at the same time, maybe a bit too intimidating, “Rick, I’m such a fan- I- I-”

“Yada, yada, yada,” he said, stepping even closer, “I’d rather say I-I-I am a fan of _you_.”

“What do you mean?” You knew he had a reputation when it came to being interested in fans but there was no way it was why he had taken you backstage, right? You doubted it until you saw his eyes look you up and down.

“What you performed out there,” he began, stepping closer till you were inches apart. He turned down his voice, making it sound more raspy than normal and you could feel how you were practically soaking yourself. Obviously, your fantasies about how you would meet him had included some quite x-rated stuff. He cleared his throat as he found that you had been lost in thought, “It got me going.”

Your jaw dropped but then again, you were not surprised. Along with a taste for fans, this man also had a massive ego. The fact that he got off to a song of his being sung by a fan was not a big shocker and by now, you definitely wanted to stroke that ego and maybe also obtain a story you could tell your friends, “Really? What are you going to do about that?”

“I a-am going to reward you,” he said, placing a hand on your waist and slowly moving it across your stomach, smiling as he saw you shiver, “Give you something to remember me by, something to tell your li-little friends.”

“Maybe,” you said, hiding the fact that you could barely breathe at his words, “Maybe, I’ll keep this between you and me. Don’t want to share.”

You gasped as he barked out a laugh, unbuttoning your trousers and snaking a hand into them, “Bullshit, you’ll tell all y-your friends about that time Rick f-fucking Sanchez made you come in the back of a sleazy bar.”

You felt your knees go weak as he touched you through your underwear and with a plea, he found your clit. The feel of the damp fabric and his fingers was maddening, and he managed to find the nearest wall before you tumbled to the ground when you legs gave out.

You did not mind the hard wall against your back when you had Rick’s fingers stroking your cunt the way they were. You gripped his shoulders, letting out a pathetic moan and realising it was the first sex you had had in months so it felt like your nerves were on fire as they had been starved of attention.

“I’ve barely touched you,” you could not see Rick’s face right now as you had closed your eyes but his voice was smug.

“What do you want me to say?” You almost laughed, it being interrupted by another moan. You felt the urge to grind against his hand, get a bit more friction. When would he actually _touch_ you?

“Well, I-I want you to admit something,” he said, pulling his hand away so he could slide it into your underwear. He reached down, scooping up some of your wetness to smear it across your clit, “You were wet at the concert, soaked by the time you laid e-e-eyes on me in this room.”

“Yes,” you moaned and thought ‘fuck it’, finally giving in and pushing your hips into his hand. There was no point in keeping just a bit of your dignity, the man had probably seen worse when he fucked a fan, “You have no idea.”

“There we go, thaaaat’s what I like to see,” Rick was touching himself through his jeans now, his cock showing a perfect and large outline. He was as big as you had heard from rumours and there was no doubt that you wanted more than this.

“Fuck me,” you managed to say even though he was working his magic, touching you so good that you failed to remember a better sexual encounter. Fuck it, you needed it, needed him inside of you. Condoms? They weren’t even on your mind right now - you wanted him raw.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he smirked, bringing you agony when he let himself take a step back to unzip his jeans. You wanted his touch again, so bad but found that getting out of your jeans and underwear was the quickest way to gain what you wanted.

There was, to your surprise, no awkward silence when the two of you were standing opposite of each other, lower halves naked. Instead, Rick flipped you around and pushed you against the wall so you bumped your knees into it and whilst it hurt, it was quickly forgotten as he entered you, front against your back.

You braced yourself, hands planted flat on the wall in front of you as well as your cheek painfully pressed into it. He finally rocked his hips upwards slightly and then you were sure; he was going to make you forget your own name, his name, where you were, “Fuck, you’re big.”

“The rumors are t-true,” he mumbled into your skin, face pressed into where your neck met your shoulder. He repeated the move, making the both of you gasp.   

“Keep going,” you reassured, feeling your heartbeat speed up as he started thrusting properly. He slid deeper each time until you choked out a moan, signalling that it was right there, that sweet spot inside of you that needed all of his cock’s attention.

You felt Rick’s hands slide up your arms till they were on top of yours, entwining your fingers as he rocked into you, mumbling with ragged breathing about how sexy you were, how you were different from the others, how hard he had gotten when he had heard you sing.

You figured it was all bullshit but with Rick fucking Sanchez’ cock in you, you really did not care. Instead, you put on a show for him, moaning a little louder than you normally would have. If he was willing to give you such compliments, fake or not, you could stroke his ego right back, “Fuck, Rick! _There_ , there-there-there!”  

You clenched involuntarily around him as he gave you a surprisingly hard thrust, making him nearly topple over at the feel, “Oh- you’ll be the death of me. C-close, huh?”

You nodded and bit your lip, moaning through gritted teeth and pushing back against him. He responded by sliding a hand down between your legs, “You ready to come on a celebrity’s cock?”

The way he managed to fuck you while rubbing your clit was a skill you had never encountered before, the fact that he took it on himself was fantastic and you found yourself be hit by your orgasm only moments later, positive that the whole situation had made it better and easier for you to come. You practically sobbed against the wall, legs wobbling underneath you but Rick managed to hold you up.

The next moment was a blur but you felt yourself come back to the real world when you could feel Rick’s come inside of you. He was groaning into your neck, thrusting a few more times before slipping out of you as he went soft again, “That was _fucking_ great.”

You needed a bathroom as soon as possible but it would also be a shame to leave him already. You turned to face him with a sexy grin, reaching for your clothes before dressing again, “You know, I might just keep this our little secret.”

“I-I’m gonna say it again, sweetheart. _Bullshit_ ,” he started dressing as well and comfortable silence fell upon the two of you.

You wanted to see him again, not necessarily for the fame, (well, who were you kidding?), but for the fuck. He had made your head swim and so, you decided to look through the room for a pen.

“What are y-you doing?” He asked in suspicion.

“Giving you my number,” you replied when you reached for his wrist to write down the digits, “You look like you can’t just move on in life without at least fucking me again just once.”

Rick seemed surprised at your comment but then smirked, letting you write your phone number to the end, “You know what, I think you might be right. N-now, how about you go out there, get up on that stage and give me another s-s-show?”

You had never felt so smug in your life, “Sounds like a deal.”

  



End file.
